


【152】格式化

by Arsenolite



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenolite/pseuds/Arsenolite
Relationships: all深深 - Relationship, 浩翰深海, 羿往情深
Kudos: 2





	【152】格式化

*烂俗狗血预警，12骨科预警  
*ooc，私设如山不许上升

天色渐晚，雷声接连传来。李振宁把书店的门锁好，抬头看看天，雨应该一时半会儿下不起来，可以去超市逛一圈，买块蛋糕回家。

才把视线移到马路对面，就又看到熟悉的车，他无奈地叹了口气，不情愿地走过去：“哥，你怎么来了？”

驾驶座上的李汶翰一脸理所当然：“接你回家啊！”李振宁窝火但又无可奈何，索性不理他，别过脸去看窗外。

车开过两个路口，雨下起来，啪嗒啪嗒地打到车窗上，李振宁心烦意乱，也说不出个缘由。恰巧路过超市，他说，“停车，我要去买东西，你先回去吧。”

李汶翰警惕地望了一眼后视镜，“不行。”又怕觉得语气太过强硬就改口，“我们两个都没有伞，明天吧好不好？”

“我不！哥你能不能给我一点空间！”李振宁气得脸颊发红，适逢红灯，他推门走进雨里，没有回头。

雨下得很大，豆大的雨滴顺着冷风砸在脸上，令人瞬间清醒。李振宁后悔了，不该对李汶翰发脾气，那是护他爱他的哥哥，是这世上最爱他的人，就算是不许他独自出门，也绝对是因为担心他而没有别的缘由。

他只顾低着头谴责自己，一个不注意撞上了一个高大的男生。

“对不起对不起。”李振宁抬头道歉。那人长得很白，被金丝眼镜挡住的双眼正看向自己。四目相对的一瞬间，他有些恍惚，这个人，好像在梦里见过，也是这样的一双眼睛，也是这样的对视，似曾相识。

“没关系。你要去哪里，我可以送你。”李振宁被清脆的声音拉回现实，对面的人友好的冲他笑，露出洁白的牙齿。李振宁这才发现他有伞，此刻他神情恍惚，太阳穴隐隐作痛，指了指近在眼前的超市说，“不用了，我到了。”

不知道是因为淋了雨，还是超市封闭的缘故，李振宁感觉呼吸困难，头痛得厉害，他掏出手机打给李汶翰。

“哥，我难受……”

李汶翰在李振宁下车之后就掉头回来找他了，此刻正守在超市门口，听到这话心头一紧，“你在哪？坚持一下，我马上就到！”

李振宁发高烧了，他头痛得快要失去知觉，浑身滚烫，窝在李汶翰怀里哭个不停，“哥对不起对不起……我最喜欢哥了……”听着这话李汶翰也不知该欣喜还是该难过，只觉得心仿佛碎成万片，生生的疼，他把他怀里的人搂得更紧，“哥也喜欢你，乖，先吃药。”

“他不要我了……哥救救我……救我……”李汶翰垂眸看着神志不清的人，叹口气，最终还是用嘴渡了药喂给他。

“我不会不要你，我永远在你身边，尽我所能爱你，保护你。”

李汶翰好容易才安抚好人，李振宁此刻已经安安静静睡着了。李汶翰拿了毛巾擦去他的泪痕，又怕他睡得不踏实，也不敢离开，轻手轻脚坐在床边身旁，打开手机开始划。

李汶翰在联系人里拨来拨去，找出“黄嘉新”，恶狠狠地点进去，脏话打了删删了打，怎么都不能表达他的满腔恨意。

“黄嘉新你要还是个人就别来招惹他”

黄嘉新立刻回了电话过来，李汶翰一个激灵赶紧挂掉，侧首去看李振宁，还好，没吵醒。

手机又响了一声，收到黄嘉新的回复——

“五十步笑百步。”

李汶翰气得想砸手机，如果杀/人不犯法，他一定先把屏幕那头的黄嘉新碎尸万段，千刀万剐，再挫骨扬灰。

屏幕对面的人仿佛不知道他的情绪一般，又发来一条，“你应该感谢我不是吗？”

妈的，感谢个屁。

字才打了一半，身旁的李振宁又呜呜咽咽哭起来，眼泪打湿了一小片枕巾，李汶翰扔下手机把人圈进怀里，“深深？深深醒醒，深深？”

好像是梦，又不是梦，真实的可以触碰，李振宁坐在河边，对着对面那个漂亮的男生发呆。男生好像也在望着他，他越来越近，越来越近，走过小桥，来到李振宁身边，那人的眼睛好漂亮，里面闪着光，一步步朝他走来，他的手里还拿着一罐小熊饼干。

“我可以跟你回家吗？”李振宁抬头问他，不知道为什么，他肯定对方一定会答应。

果然，对方说弯腰向他伸出一只手，说，“好啊。”

于是他满心欢喜的站起来，和男生牵着手走了。走过小桥，走到河的对岸，他回头看了一眼刚刚他坐着发呆的地方，再见啦，他在心里说。

手上的温度突然消失，他低头一看，男生已经放开他的手，质问他：“你为什么回头看？你是不是不想跟我走？”

他慌忙拉住男生的衣袖解释：“不是的，我不是……”

男生推开他的手：“你回去吧，不要跟我回家了。”

一阵风刮过，男生消失了，李振宁慌乱地四处寻找，四下空旷，除了他哪里还有别人。

为什么说好带我回家又不要我了呢？为什么你说话不算数？我到底哪里做得不对呢？他坐在草地上哭，哭得上气不接下气，希望那个人能听到自己的哭声，回头来找自己。

忽然李汶翰从河里钻出来站到李振宁面前，他吓得忘记了哭，呆呆的盯着李汶翰，他被走近的李汶翰抱住，听见他说，“深深，我来了。”

“深深醒醒，深深？”

李振宁渐渐清醒。是被李汶翰搂着的，他的胸前湿了一片，估计是被自己哭湿的。李汶翰的怀抱很温暖，他身上有淡淡的茶香，让人实在不愿推开。

“哥，我好像梦到你了。”

那不是我，我怎么可能让你流泪。李汶翰无声地反驳。

李汶翰没出声，李振宁料想他还在生气，又小声道歉，“今天对不起。”

李振宁刚哭过，眼睛湿润泛红，李汶翰受不了他的上目线，低头吻上他的眼睛，“你已经道过歉了。”

“哥？”李振宁显然受到了惊吓，惊慌失措地推开李汶翰，一骨碌滚到床另一边，背对着他不再出声。

李汶翰泰然自若，他看一眼手表，北京时间九点整，再过三个小时，李振宁就会忘掉刚刚发生的一切，像电脑定时清理垃圾文件一样，把今天发生的所有通通忘记。

上个月还不是这样的，那时候的李振宁是和黄嘉新在一起的，小情侣同居也正常，李汶翰偶尔会喊两人来家里吃饭，饭是李汶翰做，碗是李振宁黄嘉新洗。两个人洗着洗着碗，就突然黏在一起接吻。李汶翰坐在客厅的沙发佯装看电视，目光却直直的落在厨房。

有人说，人类最恐怖的地方在于，你永远都不知道他人的心里装了什么邪恶或是龌龊的东西，尽管他看上去是一个成熟稳重的正常人。李汶翰想起了这句话，他自嘲地笑笑，此生他做过最不堪的事，竟然是爱上了自己的亲弟弟。不过幸好，这件事别人永远都不会知道。

违背道德的情愫生得莫名其妙，生得难以控制，但李汶翰止于暗生情愫，理智如他，始终还是守住了成熟稳重的好哥哥形象，他还是不敢，不敢越过那条看不见的界限。

错就错在天时地利人和。

那个时候李振宁和黄嘉新吵架了，李振宁的衬衣上有陌生的香水味，他有应酬，客户是他的前男友。黄嘉新揪着陈年旧事不放，他说，“你为什么要接师铭泽的单！你为什么一定要跟他见面？你是不是还没忘了他？你们余情未了藕断丝连.......”想不出高级的成语，看着李振宁沉默不语的样子更是急火攻心，“那你为什么还要跟我在一起？我们分手吧，也算放过我，不对，是放过你。”

李振宁只是沉默的听着，等黄嘉新再也无话，他穿好外套拿了车钥匙，头也不回地走了。李振宁走得时候什么也没带，像出门遛个弯而已，给了黄嘉新一种他马上就回来的错觉。可惜，他没能等到李振宁一个解释，更没等到他回来。

李汶翰接到李振宁的电话，他猜到了是两人吵架，也没有多问，只说在家等你。他给李振宁换了一套新的被褥，又把他爱吃的零食悉数摆到床头柜，再接到电话，却是来自医院。

车祸不至于失忆，碰到脑部也不至于，但车祸碰到脑部加上病人本来就有心病，这就很难说了。医生没见过这种病，李振宁除了记得李汶翰之外谁都不认识，而且每天醒来都会忘记昨天发生的一切，说起来有些匪夷所思，李汶翰也不信，但是每天他试探着问李振宁有关昨天的事时，得到的答案都是摇头。

李振宁现在是计算机教室里的电脑，不管你今天上课存了多少文件，明天打开的时候，又是初始化状态。李汶翰一开始会小心翼翼，像以前一样守着规矩，不敢越雷池一步。后来他发现李振宁每天都会格式化，最邪恶的想法就此出现，他们之间的那道线李汶翰已经视而不见，他不再收敛感情，就像发现了电脑每天都会初始化，作业就会乱涂乱画一样。他想，反正格式化也不会留下任何痕迹。

没想到黄嘉新也是这么想到的。

黄嘉新在李振宁出车祸当晚就冲到医院了，人在手术室还没出来，李汶翰走过来一拳打在他脸上，犹不解气又挥了一拳，护士拦住才作罢。黄嘉新没还手，咬着牙忍着，脸上火辣辣的痛。

住院期间李汶翰也拦着不让他探望，他只听李汶翰说，“他已经不记得你了，你以后不用再来了。”没办法，他只能在一些公共场所偷偷看李振宁。等出院后，李汶翰没法再拦，黄嘉新知道李振宁的书店在哪。

那天阳光有些刺眼，李振宁靠着椅背看书，有个人忽然闯进来，“深深。”李振宁抬头去看，那人站在光里看不清脸，他眯着眼辨别了好一会，问，“你认识我？”

后来回忆起那一天，黄嘉新还是会浑身发抖。纵然已经被提前告知，他还是不敢接受，眼前的人，那个会在自己怀里撒娇在身下求饶的人，现在带着标志性微笑警惕地望着自己，说，你认识我？他的心里有巨浪翻涌过，他不愿相信，拼命地想唤醒昔日的爱人。

“深深我是黄嘉新啊，我是你男朋友啊，我来接你回家。”他越走越近，在椅子边停下来。

李振宁茫然不解，“男朋友？我没有男朋友啊，不对，我好像有，是谁来着.......嘶......想不起来了......”他的太阳穴开始突突的跳，脑海里是有人的，但是怎么也想不起来，差一点，就差一点......

“是我啊！是我！”黄嘉新弯腰把他抱住，“深深，我没骗你，真的是我。”

被一个陌生人拥住让李振宁更加不安，他用尽力气推开黄嘉新，“不是，你不是......”

黄嘉新力气大得吓人，他挣扎了一会，头愈来愈疼，也放弃了挣扎。忽然门口传来低沉的男声，“松手。”

来人是李汶翰，他脸色铁青，把李振宁从黄嘉新怀里夺过来，欲说什么李振宁却先开口，“哥，我头好痛......”李汶翰便也顾不上黄嘉新，立刻带着人去医院。

李振宁坐在副驾驶忍痛问道，“他说他是我男朋友？”他还没有忘记刚才的事，也没有忘记黄嘉新的眼睛，那双眼睛似曾相识，恍若在梦里就将常出现。李汶翰伸过一只手揉揉他软软的头发，说，“他不是。”

于是李振宁就不再问，他从来都百分百的信任李汶翰，这次车祸后更加依赖李汶翰，现在对他来说，李汶翰是天，是他的整个世界。

黄嘉新在寂静的书店里久久的站着，像一尊雕塑。他能确认的是，李振宁真的把他忘了，把那些过去忘得干干净净的，残忍，太残忍了，杀人不见血。

腿上传来麻木感，黄嘉新缓缓蹲下，把自己环抱住，此刻他感觉到万般无助。他还不是一个完全成熟遇事冷静分析的大男人，他不知道该怎么做，只会不断的质疑，为什么，为什么会这样？

你把一切忘得干干净净，但我还记得你是我男朋友，这太不公平了。

黄嘉新几乎夜夜难眠，状态越来越差。有一天半梦半醒间，他忽然听见心底的声音，“既然他不记得你，那你们可以重新开始啊。”对啊，黄嘉新清醒过来，开始回忆他们的初遇。

黄嘉新早早起来一番梳洗，又在路上买了一束花，开车往书店方向去了。一路上想着待会要说的话，先道歉，再送花，再表白。

内容翻来覆去背了好几遍，应该不会有差池，黄嘉新开始期待，他生出一种错觉，好像他和李振宁在做游戏，为了新鲜感，要在公共场合假装陌生人。

在书店门口看到李汶翰的车并不稀奇，李汶翰应该是每天接送李振宁，黄嘉新能看出来，李汶翰现在一颗心都悬在李振宁身上，他显露出本不该有的感情和欲望。

黄嘉新在远处的胡同里望着，等李汶翰的车走远了他才开到书店，刻意把自己的车不偏不倚停在李汶翰刚刚停车的地方。

他对着镜子练习一下表情，使自己看起来真诚，然后抱着花下车。“深深，那天的事很抱歉冒犯了你，是我唐突了，我向你道歉。”说着递上花，“男朋友的事是假的，是我乱说的，但我喜欢你是真的，请问，我可以追你吗？”

李振宁的表情比上次更加茫然，他说，“什么啊？你......我......我们见过吗？”

好像在冰面上钓鱼，黄嘉新挖了一个洞，等了一天也没有鱼上钩。他又换了一个洞，重新等，这次鱼没等到，湖面忽然开始出现裂缝，越来越粗越来越长，咔嚓一声，整个冰面都支离破碎，黄嘉新掉进水里，冰冷刺骨，他瞬间就被冻僵了。

他僵在那里，久久无言。

倒是李振宁接过花轻快地说，“大家都知道，我这人记性不好，我们就算扯平啦。不过你想要怎么追我，先说来听听。”

黄嘉新并未从震惊中回过神，他说，“你真的没见过我？”李振宁认真的摇头。

怎么会这样，车祸前的事忘记了，可是车祸后的事怎么也不记得。难道……黄嘉新心中隐约有了答案。

他对李振宁说，“昨天你答应了和我约会。”

“真的吗？”李振宁半信半疑，但是，但是他好像愿意去相信，就因为那双眼睛，他昨天确实见过，在他的梦里。

于是他上了黄嘉新的车。

李汶翰像往常一样来书店接李振宁，看到锁得结结实实的大门，他的心猛得向下一坠，生出一身冷汗。

手机响的刚刚好，李汶翰拿过来一看，正是李振宁。“哥，你下午不用接我啦，我和朋友看过电影再回家。”

喉咙干涩到发不出声音，李汶翰隐约听到电话那头有黄嘉新的声音，他没说话，沉默了几秒钟，挂了电话。

这不是一场公平的竞争，他和黄嘉新的起跑线根本不一样，而且，他也防不住黄嘉新的任何反击。他颓然把头撞向方向盘，汽车发出刺耳的鸣笛声，迅速融入繁华的大街。

李振宁回来的时候是临近十点，自然是黄嘉新送回来的，黄嘉新一只胳膊圈着李振宁往家门口走，刚走到门口，李汶翰就打开门，不由分说把李振宁拉回自己怀里。

“太晚了就不留你喝茶了。”他一点不留情面。

“诶哥？”李振宁惊讶于李汶翰的态度，但他看向黄嘉新，黄嘉新仍然是脸上带着笑，像是听不懂李汶翰的意思，冲他挥手道别，然后离去。

李汶翰最不想听到的话还是听到了。李振宁洗完澡回到房间，李汶翰已经躺下了。车祸后他总是噩梦不断，夜里常常哭醒，李汶翰就搬到他房间睡。

“你睡了吗哥？”

李汶翰翻过身来，他还没睡，但他不想说话。

李振宁却有一堆话想说，“你今天为什么挂我电话啊？你是不是生气了？还是说你已经去接我了？不会吧那么早就去了。你是不是不喜欢黄嘉新啊，你那个样子都吓了我一跳……”

“你喜欢吗？”李汶翰突然打断他。

“啊？”

“你喜欢吗？”他又问了一遍，“我说那个姓黄的。”

李振宁歪着头认真思考，像是在回忆今天的经历，然后他说，“嗯，挺喜欢的，我们性格很合，而且他长得很帅，他的眼睛很好看…哥？”

李汶翰起身把李振宁压倒在床，他脖子上有黄嘉新留下的深红色痕迹，成为点燃李汶翰的最后一颗火星。他逼着他直视自己，“我的眼睛好不好看？”

“好…好看……”

“那为什么不能喜欢我？李振宁，你喜欢我天经地义。”

李汶翰根本不想听他反驳，低头吻下去，吻得用力，吻得粗暴。一双手已经探到睡衣里，在双乳上肆虐。

他可以肆意妄为，反正明天，一切清零。

可是他还是没有做到最后一步，身下的人挣扎无果，只能小声的哭，闭上眼睛不敢看他。

李汶翰幡然醒悟，他哭了，那自己和那些噩梦又有什么区别，又或者说，谁知道李振宁的噩梦里有没有自己呢——他说过的，他梦到过哥哥。

人在夜里就会变成魔鬼。

李汶翰想，他死后必定不得投胎转世，地狱的大门向他敞开。

黄嘉新忙了两天没去找李振宁，倒是李汶翰紧张的要死，每天接送李振宁，就差在书店旁边租间办公室了。

这天傍晚天阴沉沉的，黄嘉新又想见李振宁，还没到书店，远远的就看见李振宁上了李汶翰的车。他不死心，索性尾随一下，也算是告知李汶翰，他不是个服输的人。

李汶翰确实看见黄嘉新了，从后视镜看到的，因此更加紧张，他怕黄嘉新会做出什么过激的行为。

其实没有，黄嘉新只是想验证一下自己的猜想。他撑起伞朝李振宁走去，又刻意和他相撞，只是想看看，他到底还记不记得自己。

“对不起对不起。”

黄嘉新垂眸看着他，果然一点都不记得，他有些失望，却也有些窃喜。

怪不得李汶翰会如此不加掩饰自己的心思。

原来每一天都可以是重头再来。

李汶翰开始频繁接到李振宁的电话，要么不回家吃饭了，要么不用接了，每一通电话都是黄嘉新下的战书，而他毫无办法只能接住。李汶翰可以放纵自己做出过分的举止，但不代表李振宁就会接受。李振宁每次回家后，都会诉说黄嘉新有多么多么好，自己是多么迅速的被吸引。李汶翰悲哀的发现，李振宁每天都会重新爱上黄嘉新。

李汶翰不甘心，纵然李振宁每天都会格式化，但他忘不了一件事：李汶翰是哥哥，从小爱他到大的哥哥。所以李汶翰不甘心，甚至怨恨李振宁，为什么每天都会重复选择“黄嘉新”这个选项，每天以最快的速度爱上一个陌生人，而不是陪在他身边的李汶翰。

黄嘉新越是和李振宁见面，李汶翰就越是恼火和不甘心，他越是不甘心，做出的举动就越疯狂，令他自己都吃惊。李振宁好像是什么武功秘笈，李汶翰越练就越走火入魔，完完全全坠入地狱。

这场格式化的游戏，黄嘉新和李汶翰每天都乐此不疲。

又是新的一天，李振宁只顾着挑甜品，没看到提着购物袋的黄嘉新朝正在朝这边走过来，“深深！”李振宁自然不认识他，但是当着这么多人的面他不好意思承认，于是回了他一个得体的笑容。

黄嘉新把买好的蔬菜举到他面前说，“不是今天要去你家做饭吗？”

“啊是吗？”李振宁根本不记得他和别人做过这种约定，关键是他隐约记得，李汶翰不喜欢他带生人回家，怎么可能......

黄嘉新露出看外星人的表情，“昂，你快点挑，不然你哥又要催你了。”

既然都提了李汶翰，起码也应该是李汶翰的朋友，于是李振宁就答应了。

事实上每一天都是如此，黄嘉新有各种身份各种说法跟李振宁搭讪，而李振宁从来都会选择相信他。

李振宁带着黄嘉新回家，李汶翰还没回来，免了客套，两个人直接厨房收拾。

“面包糠......哎，我们家的面包糠在哪啊？”李振宁打开橱柜翻找。

黄嘉新绕道他身后，伸手打开吊柜，“在这呢。”

“你怎么知道的？”

黄嘉新笑得开心，“因为我以前来过啊。”

李汶翰一进门就听到厨房传来的欢声笑语，他立刻辨认出是黄嘉新的声音。

黄嘉新，亲自登门，不怀好意。

于是他一定要去厨房插手，故意站在两人中间切菜，和黄嘉新暗中较劲。还是李振宁觉得他哥太碍事，把他请出去了。

真好笑。李汶翰坐在客厅里，盯着厨房的动静，就像以前邀请他们两个来吃饭时一样。原来不管顺序再怎么打乱，他都是那个多余的人。如果不会玩游戏，就算让你自定义参数你也是照输不误。

刚认识不超过一天的陌生人就可以接吻了，而李振宁对李汶翰的举动，从来都只有拒绝，拒绝，再拒绝。

他忽然觉得没意思，这场游戏，连个进度条都没有，每天醒来都要从零开始，而他玩得昏天黑地，也不如半路杀出的黄嘉新玩得厉害。

输了，李汶翰还是输了。

这个游戏不适合他，可以卸载了。

饭后李振宁洗碗，李汶翰把黄嘉新叫到书房，他分明看到李振宁担忧的目光。他的心里一阵绞痛，在李振宁的眼里，自己应该都如同洪水猛兽了。

李汶翰敲着桌子问他，“你到底想怎样？”

黄嘉新一反常态，没有嬉皮笑脸的跟李汶翰兜圈子，他认真且严肃的说：“李汶翰，我不是你，我的世界里没那么多算计。我自始至终都是想要他记得我，跟我回家。”

但他又嘲讽地笑起来，露出不屑的神情，“可是你呢？你在想什么？如果他记忆恢复了，你会不会害怕啊？”

我在想什么，李汶翰陷入沉思。他竟然每天都在庆幸，庆幸李振宁不记得昨天发生的事。练功的人为什么会走火入魔呢？因为有所求。至于害怕嘛……李汶翰当然会害怕，有所求必有所惧。

黄嘉新不喜欢他沉默的样子，所谓心事重重，实则不一定是什么拿的上台面的心事。他说，“我能感觉到深深每天都会喜欢上我，而且比前一天更喜欢。李汶翰，你不要再做无用功了，敢不敢把他还给我。”

“我敢。”李汶翰既然把黄嘉新叫来，就是因为他想通了，悬崖勒马，也许能捡回半条命。

李汶翰从书架最深处拿出一个盒子递过去，“之前你说我得感谢你，我仔细想了想，我是要谢你，谢你给了我做个梦的机会。”

黄嘉新打开盒子，倒抽一口冷气，“李汶翰......你.......你不配......”他摇着头再也说不出话。

盒子里是医院开好的药。

人间荒谬。

////  
一切都回到了正轨，李振宁和黄嘉新也会时不时的去李汶翰那蹭饭。李振宁不再是每天格式化记忆，但是过去的事情却全然忘却了。而李汶翰和黄嘉新都心照不宣的闭口不谈过去，仿佛那一段日子被按住首尾直接拖进了回收站，从时间轴上消失。

几个人饭桌上开玩笑，应该是在逗李汶翰，李汶翰说，“深深别瞎闹哈，你哥永远是你哥。”

他是当着黄嘉新的面说的，借此表明自己的态度，也算是给三个人的承诺，不该有的心思，以后都不会有了。

只是李振宁偶尔会梦到李汶翰，他跪在佛前念着听不懂的东西，李振宁怎么拉他他也不起。后来李振宁真的在李汶翰房间发现了一盒香，上面朱笔写着三个大字：“赎罪香”。

（完）


End file.
